With today's digital technology, it is increasingly easier to capture and record high quality images. Digital cameras, camcorders, and other similar devices provide users with the ability to digitally capture and record a scene or a moment in time. Often, pictures and videos representing digitally captured and recorded scenes are presented on a screen or other flat surface using some type of projection device.
Image-projection devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, digital light processing (DLP) projectors, film projectors, slide projectors, overhead projectors, etc. are used to project an image onto a surface. Typically, the receiving surface of a projected image is a wall or a screen. Projectors are commonly used to project images in a variety of places and applications. For example, projectors may be used in movie theaters, home theaters, classrooms, outdoor displays, conference rooms, or in other situations where one may desire to display an image.
Traditionally, image-projection devices have been used to project images onto a single flat or slightly curved surface. While this display method allows for multiple users to simultaneously view a two-dimensional image, an immersive environment is difficult to produce.